Freddie's New Girlfriend
by insomniaddict24601
Summary: It's Sam and Freddie's month-aversary and they still haven't kissed! To make matters worse, they end up talking about it infront of Carly, who doesn't know about their relationship!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own iCarly. Plese review. I LIKE criticism. it's helpful. GO GIANTS! I LOVE YOU LINCECUM!**

**

* * *

**

I swung open the door to the fridge and stared at the contents before grabbing last night's leftover meatloaf and heading upstairs. Why was I always so hungry? And yes, I was late for iCarly rehearsal, as always.

My name is Samantha Puckett, but I swear, if anyone calls me that, I'll punch them. I go by Sam, or Puckett. I have this reputation as the bad girl that nobody messes with, but I also have a sensitive side. There is only one person who has seen that, and that would be Fredweird.

Now before you go all 'What? How would he know? Huh? What?' let me explain. Freddie and I have been dating for a month. We haven't told anyone yet because, well, I guess it's just too weird. Normally, I would be insulting his ass off for no reason, but lately I'm more in the mood to make out with him, which would be weird since we haven't kissed yet.

Exasperated sigh. I mean come on. This guy has had a whole month and he is so not taking a hint.

"So, Freddie, are you doing anything tonight, or do you have a hot date or something." I asked playfully. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm busy. I'm going to B.F. Chang's with a very special someone for our one month-aversary." And then guess who just had to walk in? Yeah, you guessed it.

"What! Freddie has a girlfriend? Freddie, when were you planning on telling me this? And why does Sam know and not me?" Crap.

"Uh, yeah. I was actually going to tell you tonight. I just told Sam, so don't worry."

"So, what's her name? Is she hot? Good kisser?" Typical Carly, I thought.

"Not telling you her name, very hot, but we haven't kissed yet."

"Why not?"

"Yeah, Fre-dork. What's taking you so long? It's been a whole month!" I asked, wanting an answer.

"Uh, I just wasn't sure if she wanted me to yet." He said, locking eyes with me.

"Why wouldn't she?" I challenged. Had I not made it obvious?

"I don't know. Plus what if I kissed her and she didn't?" He was crazy.

"She would punch your face inside out. But what makes you think I-she- wouldn't want you to?"

"I just really like her and I don't want to hurt her, so I was trying to take things slow."

"Maybe you should have told her that." I grumbled. Carly was looking on in confusion.

"Sam, look, it's just that to me, a kiss means so much more than just a kiss. It's like a promise. It means I love you. I won't kiss anyone unless I'm sure that that's how I feel and they feel the same."

"You don't love her?" I asked. Either he just said he didn't love me, or he worded that really wrong.

"No, of course I love her, but I just don't know if she loves me back. I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Of course she loves you, Freddie!" my face breaking into a grin.

"Really?"

"Duh!"

"Oh. Cool, cuz I love her, too."

"Yeah, ok, so will you kiss her already?"

"Duh!" I closed my eyes. Our lips collided and a chill ran down my spine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. Whoa. That was unexpected, and, nice. I relaxed and put all my passion into the kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth and running it along his teeth. My hands tangled in his hair and I felt him smile into the kiss. Then I heard a scream. We reluctantly broke apart to face Carly.

This was going to be fun to explain.

* * *

**Ok so let me know what you thought, what i should change, improve on, whatever. Thanks so much for the help. Lov ya all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own iCarly. Plese review. I LIKE criticism. it's helpful. GO GIANTS! I LOVE YOU LINCECUM!**

"Oh my god!" Carly screamed, and fell backwards into the red bean bag chair.

"Uh, sorry, Carls," Sam began to say.

"Yeah, we were going to tell you eventually, but," Freddie scrambled to find an excuse.

"No we weren't." Oh sure, Sam. Just go head and tell her.

"Shut up, Sam." Freddie snapped.

"You shut up Benson."

"Don't yell at me! This is your fault."

"How is this my fault?"

"You kissed me in front of Carly!"

"You wanted me to!" Hadn't she?

"Yeah, but not right now."

"So it sucked, then?" Freddie asked, disappointed.

"No, it was great but now it's not a secret."

"What took you guys so long?" Carly asked. The confused couple stared at her in bewilderment.

"Huh?" they said in unison.

"We've all been waiting for you to get together since we heard you kissed."

"We? Who is "we" Carly?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Everyone. Spencer, Gibby, our fans." Carly counted off on her fingers.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam said before plunking down in the blue beanbag.

"No." Carly said.

"What the hell?" Freddie said.

"Well it was kind of obvious."

"You don't think its weird?" Sam asked, this being the real question on her mind.

"Oh, I totally think it weird, but its cute."

"Everything's cute to you, Shay." She said, rolling her eyes at her obnoxiously happy best friend.

"Crap. 30 seconds to show time, guys!" Freddie yelled and started messing with his computer.

"So you aren't mad?" Sam asked.

"Well I'm mad you kept it from me for a whole month."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Were you really not going to tell me?" Sam shifted her feet, not really wanting to answer.

"I don't know. I just figured something like this would happen and you'd find out, eventually." She answered honestly.

"10 seconds, guys. Hurry up!" Freddie warned.

"Ok, hold on."

The girls got up off their beanbags and stood in front of the camera.

"In five, four, three, two"

"I'm Carly!" Carly said.

"I'm Sam!" Sam said.

"And this is iCarly!"

"We have a very special announcement, today!" Carly said with a mischievous look in her eyes. Wait, this wasn't on the script.

"Carly?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Moments ago, I learned,"

"Carly!" she cut her off.

"Sam and Freddie are dating!"

"Arghhhh!" Sam growled as she lunged at Carly, shoving her to the ground.

"Don't believe me? See for yourself! Months ago, I had Freddie set up a camera to watch mold grow, but he never took it down, did you Freddie?" Freddie gulped and nodded, knowing what was coming.

"Play the tape."

He reluctantly found the file and pressed play.

An image of him and Sam kissing filled the iCarly screen. Millions of viewers looked on. Sam and Freddie's eyes met, both blushing bright red, and they smiled.

**

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I just got home from work and I need to sleeeeeeeeeeep! **

**Hope it's Seddie at the end of the new movie :)**


End file.
